


Just A Regular Night

by WriterCursed



Category: Shaperaverse, The New Albion Radio Hour: A Dieselpunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, D/s, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance/submission, Growling, I wrote this in American English again, I'm British, Kinda?, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Precum, Riding Crops, Spontaneous submission, Struggling, Teasing, There's so much precum, Verbal Humiliation, improvised bondage, petnames, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterCursed/pseuds/WriterCursed
Summary: Originally posted on 4th October 2017Lloyd was expecting a visit from Raven, but he wasn't expecting his radio broadcast to finish so late. Raven decides to return the favour and remind Lloyd how it feels to take a long time to finish.
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/David 'Uncle Raven' Adams (Shaperaverse), Lloyd Allen/Raven (The Ballad of Lost Hollow), Lloydven
Kudos: 2





	Just A Regular Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint hard... there's almost... a semblance of aftercare.  
> Rereading these fics is a journey and I'm glad to be reminded of how much I've improved.

Lloyd put his headphones down on the table, his insides a swirling mix of fire, indignation and cruel pleasure. He mulled over the events that had just taken place, annoyed but happy that he had eventually got the narrative back under his control. He hated having control taken out of his hands, and enjoyed pulling the characters' strings with a sadistic enjoyment, watching them go to their ends. There was never a moment when he didn't love the feeling of power, of control, unless he was with Raven. Raven would be here any second now, and probably angry he had taken well over an hour on tonight's broadcast. But Lloyd didn't mind. He could be completely at Raven's mercy, not even allowed to beg for release, for in those moments of almost ownership were the illusive, tantalisingly difficult to grasp moments of ecstasy that would stay with him for hours after.  
The click of the door being locked made Lloyd shiver. He had been so stuck in his own thoughts of what Raven might do to him that he hadn't noticed the tall man enter at all.  
"Raven!" Lloyd exclaimed, trying to mask his being startled. "I'm sorry I finished so late, things came up and--"  
But Raven cut him off, "I'll teach you what finishing late feels like. You want to know how it is to wait, Lilac?" He growled, pushing the side of Lloyd's face against the desk, running something down his neck and chest. "Whoever cums first has to make dinner, the whole of the next week. With an added challenge. Think you're up to it?" Raven grinned. Against the table, Lloyd felt a proud smile brewing in his chest. Competitions were something he loved, and something that often made him over-confident. "Of course, I look forward to winning" Came Lloyd's reply, although how much he would regret saying that he had no idea.  
"I look forward to seeing how long it takes for you to break" Raven muttered.  
First they undressed each other, but Lloyd with fewer layers than Raven was down to his boxers at the time that Raven was still in a shirt and pants. The taller man brought out a riding crop, as Lloyd could now identify it, and started trailing it down his partner's bare chest, along Lloyd's inner thighs, down his v-line, but missing the growing protrusion in the middle.  
"Now I want you to focus only on what you are feeling, okay?" Raven purred in his boyfriend's ear, taking a silk square from out of a pocket. Lloyd nodded, humming in consent. In the next moment he was in darkness, the soft material against his eyelids, tied tight and firm. Lloyd felt nothing for a second, then the familiar riding crop teasing him, against his inner thighs, almost there... then gone, nothing, until suddenly a sharpness at his nipple. He gasped at the unexpected attention before the soft leather rubbed circles around his oh-so-sensitive nipple, taking him into that dreamlike state, eradicating all other thoughts from his mind. It was hard to ignore the delicious feeling, stirring him up-- another pain on his nipple made Lloyd suck in a deep intake of shocked breath, which melted into pleasure.  
Raven chuckled as he saw Lloyd move his hands towards his cock. Surely he hadn't forgotten about the competition already? In any case, Raven was nowhere near done with Lloyd yet. Before Lloyd could get anywhere close, Raven had grasped both his boyfriend's wrists with his spare hand and held them out of the way. The taller male continued with the riding crop, trailing patterns over Lloyd's chest, his face close enough that Lloyd could feel the hot breath of his partner. It was teasing and intoxicating and sensual. The riding crop made its way to Lloyd's other nipple, and he tensed the slightest bit, guessing what would come next. He felt the leather start tapping at his nipple, getting harder and softer, then pausing. He held his breath, but nothing. Raven chuckled at Lloyd, suspended in fear. Keeping the smaller man's hands well above their heads, Raven leant in, swirling his tongue around Lloyd's nipple, his lips curling into a smile as he heard the breath hitch in Lloyd's throat. Raven started sucking, his tongue dancing over his boyfriend's skin, waiting for just the right moment before gently sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, coaxing out the first moan of the night. He felt Lloyd's hands start to struggle to get free.  
"Are you ready, slut?" Raven rasped, to which Lloyd nodded.  
"I can't hear you" he teased in a singsong voice, thinking Lloyd looked too composed.  
"Please" the smaller man gasped. 'That's more like it,' Raven thought. He reached down into Lloyd's underwear, grabbing the base of his dick and slowly running his hand up the length of the shaft, pulling his cock up out of his underwear, getting another moan. He spun Lloyd round and guided his hands to the edge of the desk, which he gripped patiently. Raven grazed his teeth against the side of Lloyd's neck as he stood right behind, his erection pressing into his partner's ass. He ran his hands over Lloyd's chest, roaming down his abdomen, tracing his v-line, hands brushing quickly over Lloyd's cock before following the line of his boxers round to the sides, sliding them slowly down and letting them drop to the floor. Lloyd felt Raven's hands on his legs, which he spread obediently to his boyfriend's silent directions. They slid up and down his thighs, then moving upwards and kneading his ass. Lloyd bent over a little further to give Raven easier access, anticipation making him eager. The hands left for a second before he heard the squelch of lube, then the coolness of it on his asshole, being spread around before Raven pushed two fingers in. His long, spidery fingers pumped slowly in and out, leaving him wanting more. A third finger now, stretching him a little before what was inevitably next.  
"Hush, kitten" Raven chuckled, "we haven't even got to the main event yet."  
Lloyd didn't realise he was already gasping and moaning quietly as Raven twisted his fingers around, curling them to get louder moans.  
The noisiness of his partner was entertaining enough, but it was also very arousing and Raven had had enough of this teasing. Precum was already starting to drip from his cock and it wasn't himself that he was planning on driving crazy tonight. Raven unzipped his pants and brought out his wet cock, slathering it in lube then gently massaging it along his shaft. The attention felt good, but he was planning on winning, so his focus was more on Lloyd than usual. He positioned himself, then slowly pushed in, wallowing in the delicious sensation, allowing Lloyd time to get used to his size as he went all the way in.  
Gasping at the feeling, Lloyd panted, his heart thundering in his chest, gripping hard onto the table as Raven bottomed out, pulling out a couple of inches before thrusting in again, less carefully. His cock was already starting to itch, needing attention. Raven was so big, he felt amazing as he began to speed up a little, although he kept a fairly regular pace sending Lloyd far into the seductive sub reality of his aroused mindset.  
That was when he began to notice Raven, talking quietly. He was never really sure if he was talking to Lloyd or himself, but there had been multiple times before where Raven had gone on dirty talking until Lloyd had physically shut him up, once or twice. Now, those were good nights.  
"You're so loud tonight you little whore, I bet you're having the time of your life..."  
Lloyd would have gotten annoyed by now but tonight something was different, the words penetrating him in a way they hadn't for a while. He hadn't noticed how loud he was moaning already, an almost constant stream of pleasured noises coming from his mouth, getting louder once in a while as if in agreement with the near verbal abuse he was receiving from his boyfriend, or when occasionally Raven would brush against his prostate. But soon he couldn't take it any more. He needed contact. Craved it. With desire strong in his mind, Lloyd reached both hands towards his aching cock. He was almost there, about to finally get some sweet release when he hit Raven's rough hands, ready and waiting to take them up behind Lloyd's back. He struggled desperately, frustrated at his boyfriend's voice as his face was once again pushed against the desk.  
"Didn't think you were getting out of it that easily, did you, Lloyd?" Raven chuckled, slowing down as he waited for Lloyd to stop struggling. Lloyd's need for attention, along with the feeling of helplessness and being dominated made a formidable cocktail of emotions. One hand round the smaller man's wrists, Raven used the other hand to reach for the white bolo tie around his neck, taking it off and slipping the loop of fabric around Lloyd's wrists, trying them together with a tight knot. Raven smirked, speeding up again into that teasing rhythm that got Lloyd heated, watching as the smaller male struggled against the bonds.  
"Ahhhhhhhhh, ahh Raven, please" Lloyd gasped.  
"What is it, my dear?" came the reply, infuriatingly calm.  
"Please, ahhh, touch me" he forced out between moans, just beginning to realise what he had gotten himself into. Bliss! He felt Raven wrap his fingers around his cock, barely touching but still there. Mustering up all the patience he could manage, Lloyd stayed relatively still while his boyfriend ran his hand up and down Lloyd's shaft, paradise slowly spreading through his body. He felt Raven run his thumb around his head, sending shivers of lust running through him. Without thinking, he thrust into Raven's hand, amazing for a second before he felt the cold air leaving him wanting more. Lloyd let out a harsh breath, frustrated.  
"Raven..." he whispered, moaning again as the man in question brushed against his prostate again, lingering in that sensitive spot.  
Raven grinned, purring as he played with Lloyd. He was so close to being just where Raven wanted him. It would take one more push until the real fun began, he could tell from the struggle Lloyd was giving his restraints. Raven leant over, growling in Lloyd's ear as he played with his nipples, earning another loud moan, but Raven didn't miss the raise in Lloyd's voice at the end that he must be trying so hard to hide. He ran his fingers gently over Lloyd's chest, his stomach, teasing until he suddenly ran his hand up and down his boyfriend's shaft, applying just the right amount of pressure at the same time as he hit Lloyd's prostate head on, the bundle of nerves shooting heaven up his spine. He moaned loudly, but as soon as the pleasure had began Raven had taken his hand away.  
"Raven!" Lloyd whined, music to the taller man's ears. God, that sound was hot.  
"What is it, my love?" Raven hummed, reminding himself to stay at a steady pace.  
"Please Raven, I need you" he whimpered, struggling against the tie again.  
"Okay, sugar" Raven chuckled. How could he resist? He pulled out slowly, watching Lloyd clench his fists in apprehension. He led Lloyd around to the other side of the chair, mostly just so he could use his dominant hand for the teasing. Taking off his shirt and pants that were now making him sweaty, Raven sat down, pulling Lloyd onto his lap, Lloyd's legs hanging down to his right, Raven resting Lloyd's head on the desk on his left. He looked so hot lying there on his lap, hands tied and blindfolded. Raven ran a finger up the underside of Lloyd's dick, noticing that Lloyd was panting again. Smirking, he continued the near conversation he was having with himself as he stroked Lloyd's tip, another whine making him wetter, precum starting to drench Raven's cock, although it was nothing compared to Lloyd who was a mess already.  
The most frustrating thing for Lloyd was the talking. It was horribly balanced between really fucking annoying and hotly penetrating. One second the comments making him even wetter than he already was, the next making him want to shut Raven up.  
He was about to say something when Lloyd felt his boyfriend's hand around his dick again, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, but the contact always stopped too soon. That didn't stop the moans at the luxurious attention, or the whimpering afterwards as Lloyd was denied the paradise that he so craved. He struggled with the bonds around his wrists. If only he could get free, he could finally get the release he hungered for. He needed to cum so badly, as he felt Raven jacking him off again he gasped, Raven taking him further than before, but right at the last second, just when he needed attention most, the hand was gone. A whine tore itself out of his throat, completely unbidden. He heard Raven moan, the noise of his boyfriend in pleasure reminding him of the competition and pushing him over the edge.  
"Raven shut up!" He snapped, to which infuriatingly Raven only laughed. He was having way too much fun to stop, and Lloyd could tell. He was surprised when he felt what was instantly recognisable as the radio headphones over his ears. That muffled the sound enough that he couldn't hear what dirty things Raven was saying, thank god. But with another sense gone he was now focused more than ever on the pleasure he couldn't get. Lloyd lay there panting, wishing more than ever that he could cum, just a little, but at the same time he would hate to lose the competition. The quickest touch along his member, gone as soon as it was there, brought him out of the turmoil as he curled up into Raven in his desperation, whining again. He was so close, his cock almost painful, the pressure tight within him, and now his leg was shaking. Another touch. Did he imagine that? He couldn't tell any more but he needed more, the beginnings of a soreness around his wrists testament to that. He was barely aware that he had been whimpering the entire time.  
"Raven... Raven please" he panted, his voice breaking, sounding like he was almost crying.  
Lloyd felt a hand stroking his face, comforting. He moaned at the sustained contact, guessing that Raven had sensed that he was getting more desperate than he had wanted. Sure, Raven was up for teasing, but he didn't want to distress Lloyd. As Lloyd relaxed back to resting his head on the desk, he felt another fleeting touch, pulling yet another desperate whine out of him. Through the headphones he could hear a muffled moan. He wondered how close Raven was, but knew he wouldn't be able to hold out until then. He needed to cum right now.  
"What is it, baby?" He could hear Raven saying.  
"Please" he begged, knowing just how whiny and desperate he sounded.  
"Please what?" The taller man asked, jacking him off again, bringing Lloyd back up to the edge, pulling out another whine that chased the moan. He couldn't help himself as he bucked his hips, need clouding his mind as he whined again.  
"What do you want?" Raven asked, feeling himself get harder from Lloyd's whining.  
"I nee- ahhhhhhh" the smaller man moaned, the attention making him break off mid-sentence. It was amazing for just a second, then almost painful.  
"Raven," Lloyd whined, "I need y- ohhhhh"  
Lloyd bucked his hips again, struggling to get the words out over the moans.  
"Go on, baby" he could hear Raven purr. Another whine clawed itself out of Lloyd, struggling again to get his hands free, the plea turning into very nearly sobbing.  
"Just say it" Raven said, rubbing Lloyd one more time, pulling out one last desperate whine, basking in it before letting him speak.  
"I need to cum" Lloyd finally whimpered, curling back up into his boyfriend. He felt Raven kiss his forehead, stilling his struggling hands. As he lay there, panting, he waited, not daring to move in case Raven changed his mind.  
"Ohh-ohhhhh!" Focusing on the sensation of Raven's hand on his cock, he ventured into the edge of paradise, crossing the line just long enough to cum. It wasn't enough, but it released the pressure a little.  
"You lose" Raven growled in his boyfriend's ear, grinning. The conflict of happiness at release and anger at losing was beautifully written on Lloyd's face. Raven swept the silk handkerchief blindfold off Lloyd's face, depositing both that and the headphones on the desk. Laughing at the annoyance of losing in Lloyd's eyes, Raven reached down and undid the bolo tie around the smaller man's wrists, taking Lloyd's hands and putting them around the back of his neck. Raven felt Lloyd clench his hands to keep him from giving himself release from the pressure that was undoubtedly building up again.  
"Good boy" he purred, taking Lloyd's leg and moving it over so his boyfriend was straddling him, their lips meeting in a torrent of emotions, Lloyd's legs wrapping around him. Using the intimacy to give him power, Raven stood up, picking up Lloyd. He heard Lloyd squeak but it didn't break the kiss, long, deep, their tongues dancing a genre that only the two of them understood. Lloyd gasped as his back hit the wall, Raven breaking away to line himself up, thrusting in roughly, only now realising how close he was to the edge. Lloyd threw his head back as Raven thrust into him, the smaller man's hands tangled in his boyfriend's dreadlocks and pulling, making Raven moan. In response, Raven jacked Lloyd off, fucking him harder as the pain from his scalp melted into pleasure, both men moaning, finally able to release. Lloyd came first, releasing the rest of his load over his chest and over Raven, Raven hitting his prostate every time he thrust in. The tingling of ecstasy that filled Lloyd was more intense than he had remembered, banishing all the frustrations that had bunched up inside. It wasn't soon after that that the pulling on his dreads, the fucking and Lloyd's ungodly moaning sent Raven over the edge, cumming into Lloyd, filling him. He thrust once more into his boyfriend, bliss radiating through him. As both men relished in the delayed heaven, Raven lowered them to the floor where they sat, panting, resting on each other, the pleasure slowly ebbing.  
"You were amazing" Raven breathed, kissing Lloyd again. Lloyd smiled, returning the kiss.  
"I don't remember it ever feeling that good," he confessed to the taller male. "That was perfect. Exhausting, but perfect. I don't see myself doing that anytime again soon though."  
Raven could see why. He had almost gone too far, but he had pulled it back into something incredible.  
As they sat there, out of breath, leaning against each other and just enjoying the company as the high slowly buzzed through them, Lloyd remembered something.  
"Ravey, what was the extra challenge you mentioned?" He asked between breaths. Raven shook his head, chuckling.  
"You're gonna hate me for this," he laughed, "Honestly, I was planning more teasing. But I think you deserve a couple of nights' break."  
Lloyd groaned. Trust Raven to think of that. "As long as I feel as good as tonight, I'm happy with that" Lloyd said at last.


End file.
